


Pacify Him | Castiel

by theGhoulBoys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Human Relationships, Casmila, Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has No Chill (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mila Scottswood can get it, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGhoulBoys/pseuds/theGhoulBoys
Summary: "And who the hell are you?""I'm an Angel of the Lord.""Oh so, you're Castiel.""Yes. I am."
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	1. Cool Digs

"I can't even imagine what kind of assholery, would even make you want to do this sort of thing." Burke said as I shoved my knives into my bags.

"Every hunter has their own story, mine just happens to be a little more mediocre than most. I know a guy who lost his Wife, another one that lost her Husband to monsters." I replied, glancing up from my duffle bag.

"And what's your story?" Burke asked, curiously as I zipped up the bag.

"My family was killed about three years ago. I remember how terrified I had been, and I remembered the two guys that burst through the door and saved my life. They looked about the same age as I was, but they weren't cowering in fear. They raised these big butcher knives and sliced the monster's head off. From that day, I vowed to be like that. No fear, only courage." I replied, slipping the strap onto my shoulder.

"Well I can't thank you enough for what you've done to help me," Burke said as he sat up in bed.

"It's nothing. Happy to slay some monsters anytime. And hey, thanks for last night. It was fun." I said with a smile.

Burke smiled back.

"Catch ya around, Burke." I said as I walked over to the Hotel room door and opened it.

My deep blue Mustang sat waiting for me in the parking lot and I unlocked it with a sigh, before shoving my bags into the back seat.

I glanced around before sliding into the driver's seat and pulling out my mobile phone.

Dialing in a familiar number, I pressed the phone to my ear as I started the car up.

"It's Bobby." The recipient answered.

"Bobby, it's Mila. The case in Summerville is done, heading back to you now. Unless you have another case you want me to follow up on?" I asked, as the aircon started.

"Got a case in Clarkesville. A nest of vampires. Got a couple of Hunter's there already but as good as they are, they may need backup." Bobby replied.

"That's an eight hour drive, Bobby!" I exclaimed.

"Its the only case that's going. Everything else is being handled." The elder Hunter replied.

"Alright. I'll be there in seven hours. Whose the team?" I asked, turning the radio off.

"Just some brothers."

"Gee, thanks for the info, Bobby. That's totally helpful." I said sarcastically.

"Just call me when ya get there, would ya?" Bobby asked.

"Will do. Alright bye." I said before ending the call.

I pushed the car into reverse before pulling out of the Hotel.

The drive to Clarksville was long, and I had half gone through my playlist by the time I arrived at the town's borders. It was a beautiful town, bustling with activity and a huge part of me realised why a nest of Vampires decided to camp out here.

Unsure where to find the team that Bobby had informed me where here, I drove to the nearest diner. Climbing out of the 'stang, I looked in to see how busy it was. I grabbed my laptop bag, slinging the strap over my shoulder before closing my door and walking in.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" An elderly voice said as I sat down.

The menu in my hands didn't seem all that important as I looked up at the lovely waitress before me. She was hitting it up there with age, but her kind face made me smile.

"Just coffee for now, please." I said, leaning back into the chair as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

The waitress poured me a hot cup of coffee before leaving me to my own devices. I pulled my laptop out and placed it on the table, before pulling up the search engine to see any articles that may show up about the case.

Finding a few articles, I read through them as the door to the Diner opened again and a tall man with shoulder length hair walked in. He was on the phone, muttering something.

He seemed familiar to me and I narrowed my eyes as I watched him.

"Yes. Dean, I know that. Look, I'm at the Diner no- no I won't forget the pie. No. What?" He was saying as he brushed past me.

Saving the few tabs I had, I closed my laptop and put it away. Zipping up the case and finishing off my coffee. I left the Diner quickly and slid into my car.

I waited patiently as the familiar tall man grabbed whatever he had ordered and left the Diner. I saw him slide into the drivers seat of a sleek black Impala before driving off.

Starting my own car, I followed him.

He drove to a Motel and parked before glancing around and moving inside the room.

Where did I know him from?  
It was like I had seen him before and it bothered me. I pulled into the Motel before contemplating getting out.

It seemed a tad unprofessional, but I needed to know who he was. I got out, tucking my gun into the waistband of my jeans and mentally preparing myself.

I locked it as I left and walked to the door the man had disappeared through.

Hestitating, just for a moment before making a decision and knocking on the door.

After my three sharp raps, the door was pulled open and a man with short cropped hair, the greenest eyes I had ever seen held a gun, pointed to my face.

"Tell me who you are and why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now!" The man barked.

"Because if you shoot, I shoot." I replied, tilting my head.

The man looked down and saw that I held my gun at hip level. For a moment, he seemed impressed.

"Why were you following me!" The taller man snapped from behind him.

"You looked familiar and I wanted to get to the bottom of it." I replied, glancing back at the shorter man.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is Dean, my brother." The tall man introduced us.

"The Winchesters? No way. You must be the brother team that Bobby had sent here for the vamp nest." I stated, as I tucked away the gun.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"The name is Mila Scottswood, Bobby sent me. Cool digs." I said as I pushed past Dean and his loaded gun.


	2. You Guys Don't Get Out Much Do You?

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked as I walked into the middle of their room.

Dean closed the door and I folded my arms.

"Yeah, Bobby said that even though you guys were good, he thought you might need back up." I said, turning to face them.

"We're not good. We're bloody fantastic and we don't need back up." Dean replied.

"Well I'm in town now anyway, so might as well help you take out the vamp nest." I replied with a shrug.

Dean glanced at Sam who swallowed before stepping forward.

"Do you have any information that can help?" Sam asked, causing Dean to make an annoyed noise.

"Not really. I rolled into town exactly an hour ago. You know, for a pair of 'fantastic' Hunters, you sure were easy to find." I stated.

"What gave me away?" Sam asked, sitting down at the table.

"Nothing. Like I said, I recognised you from somewhere."

"We know each other?" Sam asked.

"Both of you actually. You saved my life once upon a time." I replied.

Dean walked over to his brother.

"Saved you?" Dean asked, confused.

"My whole family was murdered, you broke into my house and killed all the monsters, I was also in the house. I saw you but you didn't see me." I replied.

"See Sammy, told you we kick ass." Dean said with a smile as he sat down.

Sam shot him a look before glancing at me again.

"I thought we knew all the Hunters that Bobby knows, how long have you been working with him?" Sam asked, as Dean shoved his hands into the plastic bag from the Diner.

"Only about a month, but I've been hunting since well.. you know." I replied, with a one armed shrug.

"Right." Sam replied.

"Anyway, welcome to the Winchester zone. The others are on their way here." Dean said, glancing at me.

"Others?" I asked, with a frown.

"Yeah the other two members of this team. Cas and Jack." Sam added.

"Wai- I thought those guys were like a myth. An angel and a half angel kid?" I asked, curiously.

"A myth? Cas has helped us save the world like multiple times and Jack is mastering his gifts." Dean said, almost in defense for the two guys that weren't here.

"No. No I get it. No hate bruh, just honestly thought they were like.. off doing angel things." I said.

"They were. It's why their late." Sam said.

"Oh."

"Oh and when they get here, you should probably know that Jack looks like a nineteen year old but is actually three, and Cas... well Cas is weird." Dean spoke up.

"Right. Well I'm going to get my laptop out of the car." I replied.

"The Mustang? It's pretty." Dean said with a smirk.

"Pretty? Let me guess, the Impala is yours." I stated.

Dean nodded, proudly.

"Well my Mustang would smoke your car." I replied, with a slight grin.

Sam glanced between us.

"Is that a bet?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Wouldn't be a fair fight. Don't want your old piece of junk to break down on the strip." I replied, teasingly.

Something lit in Dean's eyes.

"Oh I'm so going to race you off the lights, one day."

"I wouldn't be able to tell. Because you'd be in my rearview mirror. Eating my dust." I said as I walked to the door.

"Baby may be old! But she's still kicking!" Dean yelled, making me smirk as I walked towards my car.

I unlocked my car and grabbed my much needed stuff. I also went to the desk and booked the room next to the Whinchester's. Might as well stay in the same Motel as them until the job was done.

Unfortunately, sleeping in the next room was because it was the only one left. When I walked back into the room, Dean was on the phone and I announced my presence by sitting opposite Sam.

"So.. Mila is it?" Sam asked.

I nodded as I opened my laptop.

"What's your story? How did you get tangled in this web?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Well when my family died. I had no one, I was attacked one night by a monster and I fought it off. For the next few weeks I learnt everything I could and began hunting. I started mostly with just ghosts and such but the more wisdom, and experience, the more I expanded. I ran into Bobby and he's been teaching me a few more things. He says I have the natural talent." I replied, with a roll of my eyes.

Sam smiled slightly.

"Well thanks for coming to help." He said with a slight head nod.

"Eh it's all good. It's either that or scroll Tiktok for four hours." I replied.

"Tiktok?"

I frowned.

"You guys don't get out much, do you?" I asked.

Sam laughed as the sound of another car made Dean hang up the phone and turn to look at us.

The doorknob jingled before opening as a young boy who could only be Jack, because he was exactly the way Dean had described him, and another man in a suit and trenchcoat walked in, closing the door behind them.

"You're late." Dean said as way of hello.

"Yes, hello Dean. Jack wanted to stop for food." The man in the trenchcoat replied in a deep tone that I was not expecting.

Jack had spotted me and held up his hand as if waving.

"Hello." He said, gently.

Sam glanced from Jack to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Jack, this is Mila, she's going to be helping us with the nest." Sam introduced us.

I stood up, pushing back the wooden chair with a scrape.

"Hello Jack." I said, tilting my head.

The man behind him narrowed his extremely eyes at me. A thin line at his mouth.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked, turning my gaze to him.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Everyone, except Jack and I sighed.

"Oh so, you're Castiel." I said, making his eyes go wide with surprise.

"Yes. I am." He confirmed.

"Cool, well I'm Mila." I said, before looking back at the Brothers with a frown.

Sam smirked slightly.

"You're very pretty." Jack said randomly, making Dean chuckle.

"Thanks Jack!" I beamed as I held my hand up.

He high fived it.

"So? Shall we get to work?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.


	3. Cool Angel Powers

"Cas and Mila, you take the back exit, and Sam and I will go through the front." Dean ordered quietly.

I almost told him to shove it, but the Winchester's didn't become a household name by not knowing what they were doing.

"What about Jack?" Castiel asked, glancing at the youngest.

"I told him to stay in the car." Sam piqued in.

I tightened my grip on the rifle in my hands, my big blade dangled from my belt. I glanced at the Angel next to me.

"Let's go." I stated as Dean gave us a nod.

We silently sneaked around the back, stopping to check for signs of movement, and I readied my weapon.

"You don't have any weapons?" I asked my weaponless partner.

"I'm an Angel. I don't need them." Castiel replied.

I heard a shot and took that as a signal to move in. Rushing to the back doors, I kicked them in before lifting the rifle and shooting the nearest vamp, before letting the gun slide on it's strap. I grabbed my blade and whacked the Vampire's head off.

I didn't have time to sheath my weapon as two more vampires came running at me with full strength. I didn't have to even think about attacking when their bodies exploded in front of me. On instinct, I closed my eyes and ducked as the blood and body fragments sprayed all over me.

When the rain of blood stopped, I opened my eyes and straightened. I turned to look behind me and Castiel dropped his arm.

"Sweet Angel powers, dude." I said, with a grin.

He just cocked his head before striding forward. I made a face to his back before following. Clearly, the Angel guy didn't like me.

I managed to cut a few more heads off before finally joining up with the brothers.

"You're covered in blood." Sam stated, looking at me.

"Yeah dude has cool angel powers but waited until they were almost on me before using them." I replied, with a shrug.

Dean shot Castiel a look who just looked away.

"Well I think we got them all, best get you back to the Motel and cleaned up." Sam added, with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want Winchester, one day this will be you." I stated, with a pointed jab.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled.

We all whirled around at the same time to see a Vamp make a run for it. Before anyone else could react, I grabbed my special knife from my belt and threw it. It lodged itself into the back of the neck of the running vamp, knocking him to the ground.

I began walking towards it, and the Brother's followed.

"Nice shot." Dean said as we reached the vamp.

I pulled the knife out but looked at Dean as Sam swung his butcher knife to sever the vamps head off.

"Thanks. I always had a knack with knives." I replied with a shrug.

"Nice." Dean commented.

I smiled slighty before walking out of the barn.

"Well I guess that means the job's over. What are you going to do now?" Sam asked as I wiped my blades before throwing them into the back of the 'stang.

"Don't know. Might go back to Sioux Falls, see if Bobby has anymore cases." I replied with a shrug.

"You should come with us." Jack spoke up as Dean grabbed a beer from the back seat of his car.

Dean glanced at Sam who looked down at the ground.

"Na its okay, little dude. Besides, this seems like a man gang and I'm not a man." I replied.

Sam held out a beer for me and I took it, half surprised.

Castiel stood silently beside Dean and I glanced between them all.

"Hard to believe you guys are the ones that saved the world. But ya know, thanks for doing that." I said, lifting my beer before taking a drink.

Dean let out a noise.

"I don't think anyone has ever actually thanked us for that before." He stated with a shake of his head.

"Well I may not speak for all of humans, but thanks. Maybe we'll meet again some time, you know." I said.

Sam lifted his head.

"Jack's right. You should come with us." Sam said.

"Uh what now?" Dean asked.

"You don't have a family, and we've got plenty of rooms at the Bunker." Sam said before glancing at his brother.

"She's a hunter, and she can help us, you know. Come on Dean, remember when we didn't have a family." Sam said with a tilt of his head.

Dean obviously was a sucker for Sam's sweet look because he caved easily.

"Fine. Yeah, Mila. If you want, you can come with us. A soft bed, hot water and electricity, not to mention safe from monsters and demons, and a big majority of Angels." Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel shifted as Jack grinned.

I lowered my beer as I looked between them all.

"Seriously?" I asked, not sure if they were joking.

"Yeah, I mean.. Bobby is great but the Bunker is better." Sam replied.

"Oh I don't know what to say." I stated.

I hadn't been offered a home before, not since my actual family. I had mostly been hunting on my own and sleeping in the car on the side of the road but being offered an actual place to stay permanently was nice.

"Sure. I'd love to help you guys out." I said, before Sam smiled and Dean nodded.

"Awesome. Well you just follow us, and we'll get you there." Dean said, as he tossed his empty beer bottle in the trunk.

"Can I ride with her, her car looks fast." Jack said, making Sam choke on his swig of beer.

Dean glared at Jack.

"After that comment, you ride with her until you apologise to Baby." Dean ordered.

Jack opened the door and walked towards me.

"What's your car's name?" He asked as he opened the passenger door.

"Doesn't have one. Why don't you name it." I said as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Cas, go with Jack so he doesn't do anything stupid." I heard Dean say.

"Bu-" Cas began to say before the Impala's engine roared to life.

I heard the car door behind me open, and watched Cas slide into the seat in the rearview mirror. The door closed and I turned the car key.

My car roared to life, drowning out the Impala's and I heard Sam laugh.

"I know what you should call it!" Jack exclaimed.

I looked over at him.

"Seatbelt!" I ordered.

He looked down before pulling the belt across.

"You should call it Kelpie!" Jack said excitedly.

I was thoughtful for a moment.

"I like it." I said, making Jack turn in his chair to grin at Castiel.

"Kelpie." I said before running my hands across the steering wheel.

Dean moved his Impala to idle next to Kelpie.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

I grinned at him as I tightened my hands on the steering wheel.

"Jack, sit back in your seat." I said.

"On three!" Dean yelled before revving his engine.

I rolled my eyes.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-"

I didn't hear the rest as I pressed my foot flat on the accelerator, making Kelpie drive forward and Jack laughed out loud as we left Dean in a spray of dirt and rocks.

I didn't even have to look in my rearview mirror to know he was there.

As we reached the main road, I let him take over the front position but not before seeing the grumpy look on his face as he passed.


	4. God's an asshole now?

"Holy shit." I said as Dean opened the doors to the so called Bunker Sam had been talking about.

"Cool, right?" Dean stated, crossing his arms with pride. 

I tightened my grip on my bag strap.

"More than cool. This is a top secret base and I'm totally surprised. This is awesome dude!" I replied as Dean shot Sam a smug look.

I walked in and stood on the balcony, overlooking a big table and several askew chairs. 

"This is the coolest shit I have ever seen." I stated as Castiel, Jack and Sam brushed past me.

Dean stood next to me, his hands fanning out on the railings. 

"I have a few reserves about you being here, I'm not going to lie. But you'll fit in." Dean said, as my eyes skimmed over Castiel.

The Angel had sat down, speaking quietly to Jack.

I sighed. It somehow really bothered me that the Angel didn't like me. 

"So. Where's my room?" I asked Dean, choosing to ignore it.

"Jack!" Dean suddenly barked.

Jack looked up.

"Take Mila to her room." Dean stated, before walking down the stairs.

I followed him, and I met Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

"Follow me." Jack coaxed, with a gentle smile. 

He led me to an empty room before leaving me to my own device. I unpacked what little clothes I had before mounting my weapons on the desk, along with a photo frame of my family on the shelf, and my three favourite books.

It wasn't much but I grew used to not having any belongings, that was the way of Hunters. Have nothing you couldn't stash into a bag in under five seconds. 

It was a few minutes later, when I noticed a figure by the door and turned to see Castiel standing there, silently. 

"Oh Castiel. What's up?" I asked, as my hands eased off the study chair.

"Just seeing how you're settling in. Sam and Dean have headed back into town to grab some supplies." The Angel stated, surprising me. 

I didn't think he cared.

"Oh. Well I'm good, thanks for asking." I replied with a smile.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and Castiel took a few steps into my new room.

"I will protect Sam, Dean and Jack with my life. They are my family and we have been through much together. I don't know who you are or what your aim is, but if you h-" I silenced Castiel with a shake of my head. 

"You don't have to worry about me, Castiel. I'm not going to hurt any of them. Hell, they're cool guys and I'm just here to help whenever needed. I'm not a threat, I promise." I said, studying him.

His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah we've all heard that before." Castiel replied.

"Look I get. Your best friend and your boyfriend. It's all good. I'm not going to hurt them." I stated.

"Boyfriend?" Castiel asked, stiffening and sounding confused.

"Dean?" I said with a frown.

Surprise covered Castiel's face before it wiped completely clear. My eyes widened as I slowly realised what had just happened.

"Wait no. He doesn't know, does he?" I asked, honestly shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Castiel stated, turning his head away.

"Hey! It's cool. I'm team Winchesters, alright?" I asked, raising my hands as if to show surrender.

He glanced at me. Castiel's hands parted his trench coat to sit his pockets, as he narrowed his eyes at me. 

"I get it. You're protective of your family. You'll hurt me if I hurt them, right?"

Castiel glanced away before turning to look at the shelf that held my family photo. 

"Is that your family?" he asked, his tone deep.

"Yeah. It was my family." I replied. 

Castiel glanced at me, questioning. 

"They were murdered by monsters, it was actually Sam and Dean that saved me. Guess I owe them a life debt." I said, with a slight shrug.

"You aren't the only one." Castiel replied, softly. 

"I've heard of all the stories of the Winchester's Angelic friend, but you weren't exactly what I was expecting." I said honestly, causing the Angel to look at me. 

"Let me guess, wings, halo and a harp, right?" Castiel asked, making me raise my eyebrows.

"No. More like huge beings of like white light." I replied, chuckling slightly.

"That can be one way to describe our true form. Humans cannot stand our true form or our true voice, it would destroy them." Castiel said.

"So this is what?" I asked, gesturing to the him.

"It was a vessel, but the inhabitant is long gone, but it is my body now." Castiel replied. 

"Right. Cool." I said, standing up. 

"Cas!" I heard a yell, we both looked at the door before Castiel glanced at me and moved swiftly. 

I grabbed my gun before following him from the bedroom to the halls. 

Jack stood in the middle of the Bunker, sitting beside him was a man I didn't recognise. Castiel stopped in the entrance before tilting his head. 

"Chuck." Castiel said, his tone dripping with annoyance. 

"Ah Castiel. How good it is to see you again. Last time I heard, you had been blasted back to the Empty." the man, Chuck said as he stood up. 

Castiel's hands tightened into fists and with one quick glance, I decided he wasn't a friend. 

"And who is this lovely lady beside you?" Chuck asked, tilting his head to look at me. 

"This lovely lady, will blow your fricking brains out if you don't get to the point of why you're here." I said, readying my trigger finger. 

"As if you don't know Chuck, you wrote the book. You know everything that is going to happen." Castiel replied, stepping slowly to the ground floor. 

Jack slowly moved towards Castiel, their eyes never wavering from Chuck.

"That may be so. But I don't remember her character." Chuck replied. 

"Mila. Lower your weapon, it will not even hurt him." Castiel said, facing Chuck but speaking to me.

"Why? Who is he?" I asked, quickly.

"I am everything. I am creation, and life. I am your God!" Chuck exclaimed, throwing his hands out wide in a dramatic fashion.

"Yeah sorry pal, I'm an atheist." I replied, lowering the gun. 

"And yet, you stand beside an Angel and before the God of creation." Chuck said, his eyes narrowing. 

"Just because they're real. Doesn't mean I have to worship them." I said, stepping beside Castiel.

"Now. Start talking, or I get target practice." I snapped. 

"Tell Sam and Dean that the end is coming and that there is nothing they can do to stop it, My sister and I will not allow it." Chuck said, turning to face Castiel again. 

"Amara." Castiel whispered. 

"I'm coming for them. You can tell the Winchesters that." Chuck said before looking at me again.

"No. I don't remember your character at all." He muttered before a white light filled the room and I shied away. 

It disappeared and I looked back to see that the man was gone.

"That was God?" I asked, causing Castiel to look at me.

"Yes. Unfortunately." he replied. 

"So what? God's an asshole now?"


	5. Speak to Angels

"Chuck was here?" Dean snapped, after Castiel recounted what the small man had said to them. 

I leant back in my chair as Sam placed a beer in front of me. 

I gave him a smile as a thank you before sliding it a bit away from me. 

"Yes. He wanted to tell you that we will not win and that he and Amara will not allow it." Castiel said as he sat down. 

Dean made a noise as his face just twisted in anger. 

"Wait? Who is Amara?" I asked, tapping the table briefly. 

"God's sister." Sam answered before taking a swig of his beer. 

"God has a sister?"

"Yeah and she's a real pain in the ass." Dean snapped. 

Castiel glanced down at his hands. 

"You've met this Amara?" I asked. 

"Had to battle her a couple of times. We've gone up against pretty much every super powerful being and legend and lived to tell the tale. Now, we're up against God." Dean stated, folding his arms.

"Why do you have beef with God?" I asked, curious. 

The brother's shared a look before Sam nodded.

"Turns out that God has been writing a novel. The two main characters are Sam and I, and every time we thought we had free will, nope. Just another plot twist in his stupid book." Dean said angrily.

"Dark." I muttered.

After a moment, I frowned. 

"Wait. Is that why he said 'I don't remember this character' when he was talking about me?" I asked, making Sam lean forward.

"What?" the youngest Winchester asked. 

"He asked me who I was and Castiel told him that he should know already, because I'm guessing if he's writing the book, he would recognise me but he said he didn't remember me." I replied, glancing at him. 

Castiel appeared thoughtful and Dean looked at Sam. 

"Does that mean we have something that isn't written in his stupid book?" Dean asked hopeful.

"I mean maybe, but he could also be also be playing us majorly. Think. Dean. We get our hopes up and then he just crushes it when we find out he lied." Sam replied.

"Or maybe Dean is right. He did look concerned when Mila threatened to blow his brains out." Castiel said, straightening in his seat.

"Nice." Sam and Dean said at the same time. 

I grinned. Yep, I liked them. 

"If that's true than there has to be other things that Chuck didn't write about. If Mila not being in the story is an indication that we win, than I am all for it." Sam stated. 

I nodded. 

"Sucks I don't have some cool ability though." I replied, with a slight shrug. 

"Or maybe you do and you haven't discovered it yet." Castiel spoke up.

"These monsters we saved you from. What were they?" Dean asked, sitting down beside me. 

"Uh Demons, black eyes and everything." I replied. 

The three men all looked at each other. 

"What?" I asked, suddenly worried. 

"And they killed your whole family? Did they attempt to kill you?" Castiel asked, leaning forward. 

I frowned, trying to remember. Turning my head, I stared at the wall as small bits of that night came back to me. 

"No. No but I remember them talking to each other when they found me hiding under the bed. They had me tied up and one of them said 'the angel has take-" I cut off. 

"Taken what?" Sam asked. 

"The Angel has taken the bait." I said, zoning back in to glance at Castiel.

He furrowed his brows. 

"I wish I knew what happened to you, I could perhaps understand it a lot more." Castiel said as Dean took a swig of his beer. 

"So Mila isn't in God's little book, and Demons were protecting her the night we saved her. Do you remember that night?" Dean asked Sam. 

"No. We have so many similiar cases, it would be a miracle to remember it." Sam replied, clearly frustrated. 

"Miracles are what I do." Castiel said as he stood up. 

He rounded the table and stopped in front of me. We all watched him with confusion. 

"With your permission, I can dive into your thoughts and help you remember. Of course, I would also see the memory, and it might be very painf-" Castiel was saying before I faced him fully. 

"Do it." I ordered. 

Castiel glanced at Sam and Dean before lifting his hands and placing them onto the top of my head. I felt his fingers dig slightly into my scalp, but ignored it and closed my eyes. 

"Cas?" I heard Dean asked before his voice seemed to echo. 

I felt a burning sensation and suddenly, I was tied to a chair. I was twenty three again and the room looked very familiar. I saw the blood trails on the wall and I knew were I was. I was home, just after the attack on my family. 

"Mila." Castiel's comforting voice said. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see him, standing beside me. Clearing my throat, I stood up and tore the mouth gag away. Turning around, I saw the younger me still tied to the chair. 

"Stupid! Why do we have to wait here while Lord Lucifer gets to have all the fun." One Demon said to the other. 

I glanced at Castiel, who had just noticed the dead bodies of my parents in the corner. I didn't dare look, knowing I would be sucked into that black hole I knew I had just barely escaped from. 

"Well at least we know that the Angel has taken the bait." the other Demon replied. 

They both turned to look straight through me. 

"What's so special about her anyway?"

"Apparently she can speak to Angels." the first demon replied.

"That's not a special gift. I've threatened an Angel before." the second demon said in a gruff tone. 

"No. You've threatened the vessal of an Angel. Apparently, this one can speak and see the real Angel. She has some kind of Angel blood in her. Lucifer thinks she will be a good tool to use against Michael."

The edges on the room began to wobble and fade. I looked at Castiel, alarmed. 

I heard a familiar sound of a car and suddenly, I was thrown back in my chair. Sam caught me as both the chair and I tipped backwards.

"What happened?" Dean asked immediately, as Castiel dropped his hands from the air. 

"It's not possible. The only way that is possible is if God granted you those powers." Castiel said, falling back slightly. 

"What? What are you talking about? What is he talking about?" Sam asked, glancing between us two. 

I shook my head, not even fully understanding it myself. 

"She's a Seraph." Castiel said, frowning. 

"A what now?" Dean asked. 

"She's like me. But she's not an Angel. She doesn't have any grace." Castiel said, his tone turning into something I didn't understand.

"I don't understand." I said, my voice hoarse. 

"Someone took your grace from you." Castiel said, muttering to himself. 

"How could I be an Angel? It's not possible." I said, annoyed.

"Maybe. But maybe it is possible. I would have to test you and find some Angel grace." Castiel said, as Sam and Dean stood up.

"Okay so we have a plan. Let's get Mila some Angel grace." Sam stated with a smile.


End file.
